oreshurafandomcom-20200223-history
Girlish Lover
'''Girlish Lover '''is the opening theme of the anime series "Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga". This song is sung by Chinatsu Akasaki , Yukari Tamura, Hisako Kanemoto, and Ai Kayano. __TOC__ Lyrics Romaji= Isse no! Okaeri (YEAH! ) Saa dekakeyou (YEAH! ) Nuke gake randebuu Kizuna ga daiji Koibito ga daiji Girlish Lover Kono itami kimi no sei? Mune no tokimeki uso no tsumori Ima made no pojishon wo Koeta ashita wa dou naru no? Nee motto issho shiyo! Dame? Dame! Watashi dake Yudan mo suki mo nai Kimi to no boudaa koetai Sou motto! Daitan de (YEAH!) Chotto gouin? (YEAH!) Suki wo misetai Yasashii kimi mo Ijiwaruna kimi mo Hitori jime Kidzuite (YEAH!) Yappa yamete (YEAH!) Ura hara Fall in love Tomodachi ijou Honmono miman no Girlish Lover Kimi dake ga kira meite Tooi senaka mo oikaketa yo Kore kara no apurochi Kako no bun made tsutaetai Gyutte shite onedari dame? Dame! Furachi desu Amaetai furetai Doko made? Bodaa oshiete Ottotto! Tegowai (YEAH!) Koi no kataki (YEAH!) Muki ni nattara Attakai mune mo Kimi no shourai mo Yuzurenai Kotaete (YEAH!) Yappa yamete (YEAH!) Ippou tsuukou randebuu Unmei shinjite Yakusoku kawashite Now Loading Lover Honto nano? Uso nano? Suki? Suki! Suki dakara Wara wazu kotaete Aimai na boudaa koeyou Ottotto! Daitan de (YEAH!) Chotto gouin? (YEAH!) Suki wo misetara Kimi to no koi no Yukue mo kawaru no? Kotaete yo! Tokimeki (YEAH!) Hashiri dasu (YEAH!) Waku waku randebuu Tomodachi ijou Honmono miman no Girlish Lover |-| Kanji= いっせ一の！ おかえり(YEAH！) さあ出かけよう(YEAH！) 抜け駆けランデブー 絆が大事 恋人が大事 Girlish Lover この痛み 君のせい? 胸のときめき ウソのつもり 今までのポジションを 越えた未来（あした）は どうなるの? ねえもっと一緒しよ!ダメ? ダメ! わたしだけ 油断も隙も（すき）ない 君とのボーダー越えたい そうもっと！ 大胆で(YEAH！) ちよっと強引?(YEAH！) スキを見せたい 優しい君も いじわるな君も ひとりじめ 気付いて(YEAH！) やっぱやめて(YEAH！) ウラハラ fall in love 友達以上 ホンモノ未満の Girlish Lover 君だけが きらめいて 遠い背中も追いかけたよ これからのアプローチ 過去の分まで伝えたい ぎゅってしておねだりダメ? ダメ!不埒です 甘えたい触れたい どこまで?ボーダー教えて おっとっと！ 手強い(YEAH！) 恋のかたき(YEAH！) ムキになったら あったかい胸も 君の将来も 譲れない 答えて(YEAH！) やっぱやめて(YEAH！) 一方通行ランデブー 運命信じて 約束交わして Now Loading Lover ホントなの?ウソなの?好き? 好き！ 好きだから 笑わず答えて 曖昧なボーダー越えよう おっとっと！ 大胆で(YEAH！) ちょっと強引?(YEAH！) スキを見せたら 君との恋の 行方も変わるの? 答えてよ！ ときめき(YEAH！) 走り出す(YEAH！) わくわくランデブー 友遵以上 ホンモノ未満の Girlish Lover |-| English= Ready, set! Welcome back! (YEAH!) Come, let’s go out. (YEAH!) I stole a march to meet with you! Our bond is precious, being lovers is precious. Girlish Lover Are you the cause of this pain? And I thought of acting as if this beating in my heart was a lie… What would happen to our positions in a future day? Hey, let’s stay longer together! Can we? NO! Only with me!! You don’t let your guard down nor show any openings, I want to cross the border between us! Yes, I have to be (YEAH!) bolder than this! (YEAH!) More forceful? (YEAH!) I want to show you all your chances! The gentle you, and the thoughtless you, are all mine! Notice me! (YEAH!) Never mind, don’t! (YEAH) I say the contrary when I fall in love… More than friends but not quite lovers. Girlish Lover Only you shine in my eyes. I also chased after you back. My approach from here on is to make up for the past and tell you about those feelings. Can I hold you tight and appeal to you? NO! That’s indecent! I want to be spoiled, I want to touch you… but how far can I go? Tell me where your border lie. Oh, woah! My love rival (YEAH!) is formidable! (YEAH!) But if I get serious, my warm heart, and the future with you, are things I won’t give up! Answer me (YEAH!) Never mind, don’t! (YEAH!) A one way encounter! I believe in destiny, we made a promise! Now Loading Lover Truth? Or lie? Love? Love! I love you so answer me without laughing and let’s cross that vague border! Oh, woah! Bolder than this? (YEAH!) More forceful? (YEAH!) If I show you all your chances, will the destination of our love change? Answer me! My heart throbs (YEAH!) so I go for a run!(YEAH!) Such an exciting encounter! More than friends but not quite lovers. Girlish Lover Category:Songs